The Panic Room
by meeaz
Summary: Chlex. He got the girl, but can he hold onto her? Disgruntled worker takes out his frustrations on Lex and Chloe, pushing Lex to his limits.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except some of the plot!

**Summary**: Chlex. He got the girl, but can he hold onto her? Disgruntled worker takes out his frustrations on Lex and Chloe, pushing Lex to his limits.

**Author's Note**: Okay this has been bugging me for some time now and even though I should be working on my other stories, I need to get this out of me. Based on General Hospital when Ric went insane and kidnapped Carly.

**Chapter One**:

"Mr. Cabrini if you'll come with me I'll show you where the room you specifically requested is," came the voice of the real estate agent pulling Henry out of his thoughts. "The room is accessible through two ways; one, is this remote control key I have in my hand and the other, there is a button on the inside of that bookcase over there. It acts in the same way and opens the door."

Handing over the remote control to Henry now, she waited for him to open the door so she could tell him of the details inside the room. Once the door was opened, she began, "Yes, so the room has a lead barrier so it's soundproof and no one will know it's there unless they know what to look for. There is a running shower, bath and toilet in there, as well as a sink and these monitors hook up to the cameras set up in the front of the house and other rooms in the house."

"Yes, this will be perfect. One can never be too careful. I wish there was no need for this, but it's better to be safe than sorry and I'd rather protect my family," Henry spoke, telling the agent. That was the story he was sticking to and that was it; there was no need to tell the women that he planned on using the room to hide Lex Luthor's most prized treasure. "Well, this is great. I want it. I already have the money, so we don't have to worry about that, I just need the papers and we're all set."

"Yes we are. Well, Mr. Cabrini, it was a pleasure doing business with you and I'll be in touch with you later about those papers and then we can finalize the plans."

"Yes, thank you again," he spoke, leading her out of the house and into her car. His plans could be put into motion now.

**------------------**

"Chloe, have you seen my tie," called Lex from his walk in closet, extremely disappointed that he couldn't find his tie; it wasn't as if he could just put on any old tie, no he had to have this specific one. After all, he couldn't really show up as the best man wearing a blue or gray tie; no, he needed that black bowtie.

"It's on the bed," she called, her voice getting louder and louder as she neared the bedroom. The couple had been getting ready for Clark and Lois' wedding, but as it turned out, things were not going according to plan; Lex was missing articles of clothing, Chloe barely fit into the dress that was specifically made bigger to adjust her five-month pregnancy.

"Chloe, do we really have to go? I mean, we can resume last night's activities instead. I know I'd have more fun having you ride me into oblivion then sit through another wedding," he said suggestively, hoping that he could change his wife's resolve. This was the last wedding of the group, as Lana and Pete had gotten married freshman year of college, with Chloe and Lex following in matrimonial style three years later; Lois and Clark were the last of the group, but at this point, Lex was sick of weddings, not that he was fond of social gatherings to begin with. He owed it to them though, as Chloe would often remind him and for that, he would suck it up.

"No way Lex Luthor. If I have to go, so do you. At least, you actually fit in your outfit and don't have to suck in breaths just so the damn zipper closes all the way. Not to mention, that when this dress was made, they made it especially bigger, so that your fat wife could fit in it," she blubbered, sobs now racking her body. The pregnancy had a crazy effect on Chloe with all those extra hormones, but recently, with her additional gained weight, she had been even more sensitive, afraid that Lex would leave her for one of those shallow brunettes he used to favor. It would take every bit of convincing and reassuring on Lex's part to tell her it wasn't so, but Chloe was a stubborn woman to begin with and now that she was even more hormonal, it was a lost cause.

"Chloe, you look beautiful love. You're having a baby and that means a little added weight right? I mean, if our child is to be healthy he or she is going to have to weigh something right," he questioned, holding her in his arms, rubbing his hands over her back, hoping she'd relent this time.

"I guess, but I just wish the baby would be here already. I hate crying for no reason."

"Well, it'll be only four more months now. Now, why don't you go freshen up huh? I love you."

"Yeah, I must look a mess and I love you too," she spoke, getting up and walking to the bathroom attached to the master bedroom.

_Crisis averted_, thought Lex, happy that his wife was now as stable as she would be, at least for the next four months anyways.

**------------------**

The church was beautifully set up with flowers and ribbons everywhere, much to the chagrin of Lois, but she wanted everything to be perfect and according to the wedding planner and Martha Kent, frilly items would make it so. Besides, she'd only have to put up with the decorations for the night; after that, she would never do this again, wishing she and Clark would live in matrimonial bliss till death did them part. Although, she didn't really know or want to think about that, as she knew her death would come normally, like for any human, but her husband, well, he wasn't human. Clark's secret had come out during the days of high school and led to much needed healing between the friends, as they were no longer digging for their own reasons as to why Clark was always the one to save the day and come out with so little as a scratch.

Getting Lex to accept the idea was a much different story, as he felt betrayed by the one person, other than Chloe, he could rely upon and trust. He only accepted the truth when he saw how much the rift between Clark and himself was tearing Chloe apart; she tried to get the two to reconcile on many occasions, but it was the night that Lex found her crying on the bathroom floor he decided he'd put his pride behind him and befriend Clark once again. At first, he was only doing it for Chloe and that much was obvious, as he still seemed tense with Clark, just putting up with him because he loved Chloe. But, as time passed, Lex was once again able to let go of the betrayal he felt and trust Clark fully; it wasn't as if overnight all was forgiven, but over time, Lex was able to trust Clark once again, confiding in him his secrets-his fears of ending up alone, his plans to marry Chloe. The friendship came a long way and the climax of sorts embarked a new chapter when Lex chose Clark to be his best man over Bruce Wayne, his long time friend and business partner; from then on out, the two were back to being the friends they were following their fateful Smallville encounter.

Standing as his best man now, Chloe couldn't help but laugh at the time those two spent fighting and ignoring each other, all the while happy that the two resolved their issues and moved on.

The wedding ceremony was spectacular and absolutely beautiful and went off without any hitches, mainly any objections or hesitations, and now, it was time to celebrate that fact.

"Chloe, where are you going? The exit is over there," called Lex, coming up to kiss her and usher her out the side exits of the church, so they could proceed to the reception as quick as possible. Lex just didn't want her outside for too long, as the city chills of December were awfully cold, no matter the layers of clothing.

"Oh, I forgot my gift for Lois in the one of the side rooms and I want to get it to her before the reception. I'll be right back. Just wait for me okay. It'll take like a minute or two," she told him, kissing him on the cheek, hoping to ease him. She knew he wasn't paranoid, but she also knew that he would anything to keep her safe and protected, especially now that she was pregnant, so she put up with his questioning, the bodyguards and overall protectiveness; besides, it was sweet to have someone to worry for her and the baby's well-being and he knew just when he was being too much.

A minute or two passed and Chloe had still not emerged, but she told him to stay where he was, so he was willing to give her a few extra seconds; it was possible someone moved the item in question and she had to go searching for it. It was when he heard her blood-curling scream calling for his name, he broke into a run, looking anywhere and everywhere for his wife. His search came up empty.

**Author's Note**: So let me know what you think. And this is more along the lines of a prologue so that's why it's so short. Off to write some fluff in the baby story!


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except some of the plot!

**Summary**: Chlex. He got the girl, but can he hold onto her? Disgruntled worker takes out his frustrations on Lex and Chloe, pushing Lex to his limits.

**Author's Note**: Thanks for all the feedback guys. This part will be on how Chloe was kidnapped and after her kidnapping, so it goes from the past to the present. Lex's reaction will come in the next chapter.

**Chapter Two**:

The house had been bought for two weeks now and everything was going according to plan; the panic room was well stocked with bottles of water and snacks for Chloe, the plumbing was hooked up and the blankets were placed. Soon, Chloe would be his.

Taking her wouldn't really be a problem, as the 'Daily Planet' listed the wedding announcement of its two star reporters and it was a given that Chloe would be there, as she was not only a friend, but also family. Henry had taken to mapping out the church and watching for all locations in which it would be easiest to lure her to him, weeks in advance; from there he would chloroform her and take her away, but he didn't expect it to be as easy as it was.

He had been waiting in the south corridor of the church, near the exits, near Chloe, but far enough so he wouldn't be conspicuous to the Luthors and the guards that trailed them. It was like a dream come true when Chloe announced that she had to get something and that she would be going alone. He then followed her thirty seconds after her departure, all the while thinking, he'd get everything he'd hoped for; it'd just be a few more minutes now.

He let her slip into the room to get whatever it was she needed, but once she came out the door, he trailed behind her two or three feet and then put the chloroformed towel on her mouth. What he didn't anticipate was her reluctance to be taken; she fought hard, slamming her foot onto his, getting away for about three feet, but he was close behind, towel in hand. She was able to let out a scream, but it was too late to save her; he had already taken her limp form away and into his car.

She would stay put for a few hours so the drive and transportation into the panic room would be peaceful and met with no resistance; he could explain to her then why he did this-he did it for them.

--------------------

Henry had kept vigil at her bedside waiting for her to wake up and she would start to arise soon, as the effects of the chloroform would wear off. Until then though, he had taken to tidying up the place, making her as comfortable as he could; after all, he didn't want his child to be uncomfortable or his wife, for that matter.

It was some time later that Chloe started to wake up, trying to stretch her body awake, but her right leg was tied firmly to something and panicking, she shot out of the bed, stumbling over. She was caught, though by someone who she had never seen in her life.

"Who are you," she questioned, all the while panicking at the scenarios that ran through her mind. Her first instinct was to clutch her stomach, as if to make sure the baby was okay, an action that went unnoticed by her capturer.

"Don't worry about where you are and our baby is fine; the chloroform shouldn't have hurt him or her," he responded going to rub her stomach, but was firmly pushed away.

"Your baby? What the fuck are you talking about? This child is Lex's. I don't even know who you are," she exclaimed, trying to get the restraint off her ankle. It was no use though, only a key would open the godforsaken thing.

"The baby will be mine," he screamed at her. When he saw how pale and frightened she became, he lowered his voice and told her, "The baby may be Lex's biologically, but you and I will raise that baby together; he'll be our baby and Lex Luthor will be destroyed."

"So that's what this is about. Destroying Lex," she questioned, somewhat appeased for now, as she knew no harm was coming her way or to the baby. All she needed to do now was figure out a way to get out of the room. "What is this place anyway," she asked, trying to get some information.

"It's a panic room, not popular in newer houses these days, but can be found or built in for those who want to take extra precautions. And you my love, are in need of all that precaution. There is a bathroom over there and the chain on your ankle is long enough to let you reach each corner of this room. There is a small pantry to that corner, where you can find small healthy snacks; it won't do any good to have you spoil our baby's appetite. I'll be bringing your meals to you, but there will be a caretaker here to keep you company. Those monitors will allow you to see what's going on inside and outside the house. There's also a television in that cabinet and who knows, maybe you'll get in a peek of your husband."

"Go to hell you bastard," she screamed. All she wanted to do was get the damn gift to Lois, not be kidnapped and taken away. Most of all, she just wished that this was a dream and once she woke up, Lex would be there to hold her and comfort her like he did every time she woke up after a bad dream.

Chloe was somewhat at peace with her safety, at least for now, but she was scared to death at what would happen to Lex. Security would obviously be doubled to protect him, but even the best-trained ex-soldiers couldn't save Lex from himself. He would go insane looking for her, blaming himself for her disappearance, blindly going after anyone and everyone who could have had any reason to harm her.

Lionel would be the first on his list to go after, but that effort would prove fruitful, as she knew Lionel would never harm her or Lex. His release from prison and bout with his illness humbled Lionel into retirement, handing the company over to Lex, letting him take over-his apology. The two worked on their relationship and it was shaky to begin with, Lex always suspecting that his father had an ulterior motive. It wasn't until Lionel had requested the help of Chloe was the issue resolved; she lured Lex into the study, where Lionel was waiting, ready to hash out any suspicions Lex had. There was a lot of screaming and glass breaking, but in the end, both came out of the room, unscratched, and somewhat onto the road of father and son recovery.

Chloe was more than happy at that reconciliation because she was sure at that point, she would have forced both Luthors upon a psychiatrist; Lex was always going and on about any which conspiracy he could come up with to not trust his father and Lionel was bending over backwards to get his son to forgive him. All in all, it was quite amusing, but horrifying at the same time; there was nothing more scary than Lionel Luthor trying to bribe his son into forgiveness.

The years that followed slowly healed the two, as they reconciled for all the years lost between them; all the hurt and pain was still there, but it was forgiven. That didn't mean though, it would be forgotten.

Lex would be so paranoid at this point that he would go after anyone, even the people closest to him, not caring at all what happened to them, as long as he got his wife and child back. Lionel would be one of the many he would question, but Chloe was convinced that Lionel had nothing to do with this, as the person who captured her was more in it for himself, thinking that he could raise Lex's child. It was now time to get some answers out of this man.

"What is your name," she questioned.

"Henry."

"That's it? What about a last name? How about you fucking tell me why you kidnapped me," she said, starting out calmly, but as she spoke the questions, her temper and frustrations got the better of her.

"Cabrini. And I told you, you and I are going to raise that baby together."

"You just expect me to let you have mine and Lex's child, just like that, without a fight? Well, you are surely mistaken you asshole. I won't let you come anywhere near my baby." She would fight tooth and nail to keep the baby safe and somehow, she'd get back to Lex and they could put this entire thing behind them. "Why do you even want me for?"

"Because you're his," and with that he pushed the remote control button that opened the door and left her there on the makeshift bed, hands protecting the child inside her womb.

**Author's Note**: The chapters will get longer, but I don't want to reveal all too soon. Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
